


That Time Ellen Calls Out Tony Stark's Secret

by moeru_gomi



Category: Ellen Degeneres Show RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, No Spider-man mentioned, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, maybe? I'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeru_gomi/pseuds/moeru_gomi
Summary: I literally have no idea how Ellen Show's works besides some clips on Youtube, so please bear with me.Do you know those segments where Ellen calls people in the middle of the show? That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	That Time Ellen Calls Out Tony Stark's Secret

The show opened just like another day. Audiences are cheering while the one and only Ellen Degeneres sitting on her couch. She greeted them, proceed with some segments, then to a segment where she’s reading funny posts she found. The last one she showed is a meme, two-part up and down with Robert Downey Jr. in the above captioned “ **what a beautiful day** ” and another one below reading, “ **but not as much as me** ”.

The audience laughed. Once the laughter died down, Ellen grinned, “You know what the funny thing is? I realize that Robert Downey Jr. weirdly looks identical with Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Did any of you realize this? Yes… no…” the screens are now showing Robert Downey Jr. and Tony Stark side by side while Ellen counting audiences murmur.

“Mind-blowing, yeah? I think we should invite both of them together. What do you think, Andy?” she directed the question to her producer, the camera moves to Andy whose mumbling faintly, “yeah, that would be interesting”.

“Anyway, since we’re on this I will give Tony Stark a call— asking what he feels about that brilliant idea of mine… no, I was kidding. Actually, someone requested it.” Her viewers cheered loudly when Ellen pulled out her signature old phone. “It’s… I need to give credit where it’s due. It’s a request from Andy Peralta from Brooklyn… yeah, now that I read it out loud I think it’s a fake name. Shame on you, Andy, because I can’t credit you now. But an excellent choice of TV show. Would be better if I were on it, though.” She’s rambling while waiting for the call to connect.

The call’s ringing three times before a timid voice can be heard. “H-hello.”

It’s definitely not Tony Stark’s. And weirdly too young for an assistant. “Hello, how are you?” Ellen greeted.

“I’m— I’m fine. Thank you. How are you?”

“Good, I’m good. This is Tony Stark’s phone, yes?”

Some rustling. “Yes. He… err— he leaves his phone. Please wait a minute. Who is this from?”

“It’s Ellen. Ellen Degeneres from the show.”

A thud. “What?? No way! Really?” the sounds became high in excitement and disbelief. Whoever in this line was clearly gasped at the moment.

Ellen, meanwhile, just smiled. Gotta admit that she likes how her call makes people react. “Yes, it’s me.”

“Omygod, omygod.” Another rustle. Then a mumble of, “Dad, you won’t believe who’s on the phone!”

“Is it Oprah?” Tony’s voice can be heard. “IT’S ELLEN!” that boy— everyone just assumed it was a boy's voice— shrieked. “Oh my God. Give me that phone, squirt.”

A rustle can be heard. Everyone in the studio was already silent for a few seconds ago.

“Hello. Tony Stark’s talking.”

“Hi, Tony, This is Ellen. Your friend. We’re close— or so I thought.”

“Okay. First, please tell me this is not a live show.”

“Ow,” Ellen looks around at the audiences. “Do you want me to lie?”

“Oh my God…” Tony is definitely face-palmed. They can’t see it, but they did hear it from the studio. In the background, you can even make out a mumble that sounds like, _“I’m gonna be soooo grounded, the Earth will jealous”_ from some distances.

Ellen, like to mess up Tony more, responded with a “Yeah.”

.

.

“So,”

“So… I actually calling you for this funny thing,” Ellen continued as if nothing happened. “—I found on Twitter. Someone questioning and I wonder if you ever notice how similar you and Robert Downey Jr. look? Also you guys kinda do have similar behaviour.”

“Well, someone did pointing it out for me once. But I have the brain and brawn— also a billionaire, so I clearly better than him.” Replied Tony calmly.

“Oh, what are you doing just now? Were you tinkering, or… what. I don’t know what a billionaire slash superhero slash engineer usually doing.”

“Uh. We’re taking a break… I just go down to take the pizza.”

“Mmhm. Are you going to watch my show?”

“…no. It’s… Star Wars.”

“Oh, I got it,” Ellen shifted. “It’s that, isn’t it? ‘Luke, I’m your father’.” She made a good imitation of Darth Vader. “BUFF. Biggest reveal scene of parental relation in this decade.”

“I— holy sh— _shoot_. Okay, what did you hear?”

Instead of answering, Ellen chatted. “We have this idea, what do you think if you and Robert Downey Jr. come to my show?”

“Well, I guess that’ll be fun...”

“And do you know this funny video on Youtube where a child confused between their twin parent? It will be interesting if we do that, right?”

“Jesus—“, Tony inhaled loudly. “Pepper will kill me. This is not even my fault. We have been so good at hiding him, didn’t plan to let him out in the public yet.”

“I understand. We’re sorry to put you on this.”

.

“Though I still feel hurt that you guessed Oprah first, so when you guys reveal him, I gotta call first dibs, okay? Andy will send the invitation letter and stuff. I’ll send him my CD, Ellen Gonna Make You Dance Jams too.”

Tony sighed. “Fine. I guess the milk already spilled so I just gonna say here to the press and such that he’s underage. That means any illegal action to stalk, disturb, or reveal his identity publicly without consent will be sued. I also would like to remind everyone that I have top-notch lawyers that I paid ridiculously high for such occasions.”

“Absolutely agree.”

.

“…I assume that I can say, see you at the show?”

“Not too soon, but yeah,” Tony responded tiredly. “Thanks for the call, I guess.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good night for you too, and everyone in the studio and their home.” Before the call ended completely they can still hear a “ _Does this mean I can have Twitter account now?_ ”

The call’s being cut off. The focus back to Ellen now.

“Well,” she started. “Guess my show finally gonna be the headline tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you found any grammar mistakes or so, please fell free to tell me. I've been rewriting this and run it through grammar checker app but I'm not using English on daily basis so...  
> Also would love to know what's on your mind! Leave me a review, if you don't mind!


End file.
